Talk:Easter Eggs
About Victor the Gravekeeper and the Shelly crypt, I always knew that the Gravekeeper was a reference to Frankenstein but I never thought Shelly came from Mary Shelly...makes me wonder now if the large hollow man in the Shelly Crypt is supposed to be a reference of Frankenstein's monster!? Fable Hero 04:32, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :i would say the zombie woman that he created by putting pieces of body together is more like ther monster of Frankenstein--Knotholeknight 06:12, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Children overheard talking/playing: Other video game reference/nods Bowerstone is the best location to overhear the children playing, and making these nods to other video game titles. One will mention closing the gates to stop oblivion, a possible nod to Elder Scrolls Oblivion. Another is the children playing/talking about "finding an underwater city, but it's full of creepy little girls."-A possible nod to Bioshock. Who is Krunk? Is there any significance to the hidden message? Dingly egg? Is what that says about it even true? If so, where IS the egg?Papayaking 03:46, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :It's downloadable content. See See the Future. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 16:28, November 6, 2009 (UTC) I know, but nvm anyway, just found out yesterday AFTER I posted this.Papayaking 00:11, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Error? I found something on Fable easter eggs which may be an error (i don't have the game so i don't know). First of all easter eggs it says "Graveyard Messages" Captain J. Sparrow: "May wind blow on your sails, sir". Further down (still on Fable) comes a headline which says: A Pirate Far More Dreaded Than Reaver. However the text is a bit different so i'm not sure on that either, does he have two graves or what? If this really is an error, please correct it somebody Hevehoc 06:29, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Where are the four stone arches in the See the Future DLC that reveal the egg???? I've looked absolutely everywhere!!!!!! Yes, I found the Grumpy Rabbit book, and I looked everywhere in the shadow court! Where is it? :They are inside the Celestial Keep, not in the Snowglobe Village. They are in the Balverine area. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:31, May 23, 2010 (UTC) : : :FOR KRUNK: THE HIDDEN MESSAGE ON FABLE 1 PUT THE MESSAGE IN THE ARTICLE!!!!! Deathscullerswishy squiggly Elder Scrolls In regards to the reference to Elder Scrolls, several of the points appear to be merely coincedence. If one were to take a look on a larger scale, there are several games that have theives guilds and pickpocketing. All in all, it is quite a stretch to be considered an easter egg. This should probably be removed from the easter egg page. :This should clearly be deleted from the page, can someone please do this? Thedoctorisin 21:10, November 7, 2010 (UTC) : In response to this, I feel that there are multiple points that lead up to this being a reference to The Elder Scrolls. First off, I am the one that added that, so I hope this doesn't look like I am desperately defending my addition, but, I count at least four coincidences. In my opinion, four coincidences are quite a bit to just say 'look on a larger scale'. We are dealing with two games and I have found a connection between them. To bring in other games in an attempt to make my addition appear null, seems unfounded. To show you the points, here they are: :*"The Invisible Hand" may be a reference to "The Black Hand", a group within the Dark Brotherhood. :*Bowerstone Old town is the poorest neighbourhood in Bowerstone. The Imperial Waterfront is the poorest neighbourhood in Imperial City. :*"Thieves' Guild" is quite similar to "Guild of Thieves". :*The "Guild of Thieves" specialty was pickpocketing. Pickpocket is the first rank in the "Thieves' Guild". :Now, if you can prove to me that these are too vague, or perhaps an administrator steps in, then I will gladly remove it from the page. Thank you. XHobbes 02:18, November 14, 2010 (UTC) To address your connections: "The Invisible Hand" may be a reference to "The Black Hand", a group within the Dark Brotherhood. *it is not uncommon for people of a vocation to identify with the tools of said vocation Bowerstone Old town is the poorest neighbourhood in Bowerstone. The Imperial Waterfront is the poorest neighbourhood in Imperial City. *connections between theft and poor areas are made all the time, this is not unique to TES "Thieves' Guild" is quite similar to "Guild of Thieves". *yes, and a Catholic Church is quite similar to a Church of the Catholics, they mean the same thing The "Guild of Thieves" specialty was pickpocketing. Pickpocket is the first rank in the "Thieves' Guild". *pickpocketing is what thieves do, how does it make it a specifically TES reference? 05:00, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Its a reference because there are too many coincidences for it not to be a reference. And the page says "It may be" not that it definitely is. So unless your a part of the Lionhead Dev team and can prove its not a reference or is not a possible reference then you can't disprove it. Using your way of trying to disprove it I could disprove all references on the page even the clear ones for the other games in the series. --Alpha Lycos 08:26, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Those are not coincidences however. It is not a coincidence to run into your friend in the workplace if your friend works there also, which is about the same logic as argued above. My point is that there is not a single reason to choose TES over ANY other Thieves Guild reference in any mediahttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thieves_guild. The "coincidences" above even mix up the criminal organizations in TES, lumping them together. The Black Hand wasn't even the Thieves Guild. Stating that something "may be" does not give free reign to post whatever you want regardless of the evidence. If anyone can give any evidence that this is a reference to TES that does not use a "Fable has pointy swords, which is a reference to TES which also has objects called swords which are pointy... coincidence?" line of faulty logic, I will cede. 14:10, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Labyrinth I removed the majority of the text relating to a possible easter egg relating to Labyrinth, because it's nonsense. Jareth is not a crossdresser, and could never be described as one. He's dressed in a sort of 80s glam rock interpretation of 18th-19th century men's clothing- again, not even remotely crossdressing. As far as being a human with "some" magical ability, that's a very dubious guess. Jareth is never said to be anything, goblin, human, or otherwise, in the movie, and human is probably the least likely possibility of the three. The only thing left that has any validity is the theft of children, but that's pretty tenuous. Is it a reference to Labyrinth, or a reference to the older folklore that Labyrinth was also drawing from? I think the later is much more likely. Sesana 22:21, January 31, 2011 (UTC) HEY NEW EGG! in fable 3 there is a book called "the very unsafe book for boys" refecing the dangerous book fo boys(and if think its not true i checked the stratgy guide) Why do we need that label? I was looking at the George W. Bush reffrence, someone labeled him 'ex-president', why? We don't call all the other past Presidents this, so why George? Only an impeached Pres. gets this label, so you could call Clinton 'Ex-President Clinton'. I mean, you probably won't label Obama this after he's done. So unless someone can produce a good reason for this, I'm taking out the 'Ex'. Warhead Prime 20:31, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I've often heard past presidents referred to as "FORMER President George W. Bush (example)", so that could be used. But I'm a bit skeptical about the Bush reference as a whole. Why would a British developer make a reference to a then-current American president? According to the page, the gravestone in the game reads "Georg W." and not "George W.", although that could just be a typo by the user who added it. And is it just the name on the gravestone and nothing else? No humorous epitaph? It's minor, but I think verification would be helpful. TheIndifferentist 21:03, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, it depends on the whole epitaph. If that's it, then I don't think it's a reference at all. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:37, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Another Iron Man reference If you equip the Mercenary Beard at any point after "In Wolf's Clothing" has been complete, Jasper will say (something to the effect of) "That beard may come in handy if you're seeking a job in the technology sector." This is a reference to Tony Stark who sports a similar beard. 02:49, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :That is already on the page as a Half Life reference. And Tony Stark doesn't have a beard similar to the Mercenary beard. Also if that is the case, then it could be a reference to Adam from out of the Ellen series, since I recall he once worked in some tech department. Or it could be a reference to one of the mythbusters for having the same beard style.--Alpha Lycos 02:57, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :1. With regards to Half-Life page says "possibly a reference to." :2. I'm going to guess your only frame of reference for Iron Man is the film and Robert Downey Jr. I actually had the comics (the actual source material) in mind, and Stark definitely does sport a beard very much like the Mercenary. He does so even in his most recent appearances. I've been following Iron Man's comic series on/off since the late '70s so I'm quite familiar with the character, and you're picking at nits anyway. :3. Gordon Freeman is a theoretical physicist. Stark is an engineer. When someone says "the technology sector" I usually associate this with engineering and/or computers and the industries associated with these. and not think "Ah, this person is obviously referring to quantum physics." Now, had Jasper said "the scientific field" instead of the "technology sector", I'd agree that it might be a reference to Freeman. 22:45, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ::In my opinion, I don't believe Gordon Freeman or Tony Stark should be mentioned on the Easter Egg page, since the reference is disputed. This page should be reserved for conclusive references, like the Big Blue Box logo in Reaver's factory, for instance. We can mention Half-Life and Iron Man both in the Trivia section of the Mercenary Beard page (once it's been created). TheIndifferentist 01:07, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :Fair enough. I'm not 100% certain that it's a Tony Stark reference, but Alpha Lyco's argument against isn't terribly convincing (arguing that a beard and a connection to technlogy isn't good enough as various other people could fit the description. Erm, then why is the Half-Life character exempt from this?) ::I never said it wasn't exempt from it, merely that it was already on the page. Also I didn't use the movies as a basis, I haven't even seen the movies. I was using the common knowledge of all comic/cartoon series with his original looks. To be truthful I think any comment made to a small piece of outfit, such as a beard or hairstyle or single part of a whole outfit, shouldn't be used as an Easter Egg due to lack of total proof. Its like saying "Well putting on the military gloves makes Jasper speak of swagger sticks, must be a reference to...". Also its not Alpha Lyco's its Alpha Lycos. A play on the word Lykos which is Greek for Wolf.--Alpha Lycos 05:44, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm terribly sorry I got your name wrong. I'm also sorry for previously suggesting you were a nitpicker. Don't know where I could have gotten that idea. 10:38, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ::How about we just delete the half life reference. There is very little connection between the the beard and Gordon Freeman (or startk for that manner). How are you 100% certain that the beard is a reference to Tony Stark anyways? Tony's beard bears very little reseblance to the mercenary beard. Aleksandr the Great 17:51, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :: Half Life Easter Egg In Fable 3 there is an easter egg in wich when you put on the mercenary beard jasper will say: "tthat will suffice if you try and join a research center" or something similar. 02:19, May 1, 2016 (UTC)random dude